James
James is the main antagonist of most of Froggy Fresh's songs. The first the team heard of him was when he kidnapped Mike and brought him to his house at gunpoint. This happened because a week before, James had run Mike's bike over with his jeep. However, when Froggy came to rescue Mike, James attacked him but was knocked out by one punch. However, James gets stronger over the course of the series. He stole the bikes of all the kids in his neighborhood, usually hauling them off to Mr. Cain's house,"Stolen Bikes 2" but at first he took them to the trap, where the "cops" Froggy Fresh and Money Maker Mike tracked him down. He escaped, though"Stolen Bikes", and eventually found refuge with Mr. Cain. After stealing Froggy and Mike's bike, he sold them to Billy Smith. When Froggy and Mike were on the playground, James came up with two of his gang members, Bulldog and Snake Eyes. He sent them to attack the pair, but they were eventually overcome, but now after sustaining injuries. After that, James presumably ran off."The Fight" On Halloween, James dressed up as Michael Myers and chased Froggy and Mike, who were dressed as Ninja Turtles, across town. When he had them cornered, he pulled off his mask and revealed himself."Halloween" Later, he broke into Mike's house to steal jewelery, but he didn't know that Mikes Mom was in there. He shot and killed her, and then escaped to the woods, where Mike tracked him down, but James shot Mike and escaped."Mike's Mom" Later, when Mike was in the E.R., James tried to cut off Mike's oxygen supply after his mother failed."ER" He and Big Blue challenged Froggy and Mike to a basketball game at Kevin's house. Whenever they scored, the ball fell on top of James, and he began crying. Eventually, he was beaten."Dunked On" Froggy and Mike tracked him to Mr. Cain's house, and they brawled over the bikes. However, after Mike asked for their bikes back, James said that he had sold both their bikes to Billy Smith a short while after they last investigated the bikes. For compensation, he gave them a pink bike and a big wheel. The next Halloween, he dressed up as Michael Myers again, but the real Myers eventually began chasing Froggy and Mike."Halloween II" He was a dealer of Fun Trip, a drug made of 100% Brazillian sugar. Mike went undercover as "Steve" to figure out how to bring down Fun Trip. However, a breeze blew away his mustache and James had Mike try some Fun Trip to make sure he wasn't the enemy. Mike then became addicted and became James' henchman and another dealer of Fun Trip."Fun Trip" He was held at swordpoint by Froggy when the latter came to Mike's house to rescue him."Push Me" He dressed up The Joker and kidnapped Young Rob along with Big Blue. They put a bomb on him and set a timer for it to detonate. However, when the Street Rangers arrived, James tried to run, but ended up with an axe in his back."Street Rangers 2" He had a collection of guns and sold drugs including Fun Trip. He also smoked. He stole many objects, including bikes and jewelery. He was capable of murder and delighted in the suffering of others. He also loved candy. He was killed by Froggy Fresh in Stolen Bikes 3. Appearances The Following is a list of James' appearances through out Froggy Fresh's videos in order. This list is subject to change as James is a recurring character and thus should be updated with new Music Video appearances. Best Friends (First Appearance) Stolen Bikes The Fight Halloween Mikes Mom ER Dunked On Stolen Bikes 2 Halloween 2 Reindeer Games Friday the 13th Fun Trip Push Me Street Rangers 2 Reindeer Games Good Guy Shoes Stolen Bikes 3 References Category:Characters Category:James' Gang Category:Bad Characters